La Emperatiz Digimon Recuperada
by Skormo
Summary: Que pasaría si a Kari se le borrara la memoria y la oscuridad se apoderara de ella? Takari y Patagato, Fic creado por ShadowLights
1. Aviso

AVISO

Bueno antes de volver a publicar esta historia quiero darle gracias a la persona que nos dejo continuarla: ShadowLights y a la persona que se empeño en que poder obtener las historias: BrawlBeelzemon asi que si alguien quiere hacerse cargo de una historia acudir al post: Operación: Recuperacion

Asi que esta es mi historia: La emperatriz digimon espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo


	2. El accidente

El Accidente

"Cómo le pudo pasar esto, porque siempre a ella?" decía un chico que tenía pelo color rubio y tenia un gorro blanco. Estaba llorando. A su lado había un chico con pelo marrón puntiagudo que estaba en el mismo estado que el chico rubio.

Flashback

Una niña con pelo marrón corto estaba caminando por el parque y se encuentra con un chico rubio que tenia una gorra.

"Hola T.k" le dice ella

"Hola Kari" le responde el chico, y ambos se van caminando y se fueron a comprar un helado. Kari uno de chocolate como sus ojos y T.k se compró uno de vainilla.

Luego de caminar un rato después del helado T.k estaba llevando a Kari a su casa. Estaban cruzando la pista que estaba cerca de su casa, y un auto se cruza la luz roja y Kari es golpeada y termina en el suelo. Como era predecible el tipo del auto se hecho la fuga y T.k llevó a Kari al hospital mas cercano y llamo a Tai el hermano de Kari.

Fin Flashback

Un doctor entra y les dice a Tai y T.k el estado de Kari.

"Su pulso y su estado están bien pero…" dice el doctor

"Pero que!"Gritaron Tai y T.k

"La niña… cayó en coma" termino el doctor

"No puede ser!" exclamaron los dos y fueron a la habitación del hospital de Kari.

Ahí había un gato blanco a su lado.

"T.k! Tai!"Ustedes también estaban aquí" les dice el felino blanco

"Si Gatomon, como se encuentra mi hermana?" dice Tai

"Sigue en el mismo estado desde hace una hora" dice Gatomon

"Solo tendremos que esperar a que despierte, que podría tomar mucho tiempo…" dice Tai y se va con Gatomon dejando solo a T.k en la habitación.

"Kari, porque solo estas cosas te suceden a ti, quisiera que me pasaran a mi no a ti" y T.k se para y deja en la mesa el digivice de Kari.

Ya era de noche y todo el hospital esta inactivo. Lugo un doctor entra a revisar a Kari y exclama

"Necesitamos llevarla a cuidados intensivos, puede estar a punto de perder la memoria!"

El doctor se fue dejando sola a Kari y ella comenzó a moverse pero era absorbida, absorbida por una fuerza, una fuerza, era la oscuridad y se la absorbía cada vez más.


	3. Se desperto!

Se despertó

Al día siguiente…

"¡Doctor porque me llamaste, le pasó algo a mi hermana?" le gritó Tai al doctor como un maniático.

"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos joven Kamiya, pero si perdió la memoria y no habrá nada que se le pueda hacer para traer su memoria devuelta" terminó el doctor y se fue dejando a Tai y Gatomon muy tristes. Ellos dos entraron en la habitación y Kari estaba dormida. Kari estaba llena de tarjetas una decía:

"Kari mejórate, mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti (corazones) Daivis"

Cuyo que hace que a Tai le cayera una gota "Daivis" el dijo

La mano de Kari se comenzó a mover. "Tai mira! La mano de Kari esta… esta…" dijo Gatomon muy nerviosa pero feliz. "Su mano está moviéndose!" terminó la oración Tai con felicidad.

"Umm… aww…" dijo la niña al levantarse y abrió bien los ojos y pegó el grito de su vida "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Quienes son ustedes, que quieren de mi y… como se llaman!" gritó Kari que pudo haber hecho que las ventanas se rompieran.

"Yo soy Tai, tu hermano mayor" le dice el

"Entonces tengo un hermano, y… que es esa cosa blanca, nuestra mascota?" dice ella apuntando a Gatomon

"Se podría decir…"dijo Tai "solo que no lo es… que ella te lo explique"

"Kari, soy Gatomon me recuerdas?" dijo ella con tranquilidad

"Ese gato habla!"gritó Kari y se cubrió con las sabanas.

"Creo que tendremos que comenzar desde cero" dijo Tai


	4. Introducciones

Introducciones

Luego de una hora Tai vuelve con Varios chicos y los presenta pero primo introdujo a Kari

"Tu eres Kari Kamiya" le dice Tai a su hermana

"Yo soy Kari Kamiya" repite ella como una niña de primer grado

"Yo soy Tai Kamiya tu hermano" le dice Tai de nuevo

"No me lo dijiste hace una hora?" le dice Kari

"Tienes razón pero solo quería confirmar" le responde el con una gran sonrisa "Bien, ellos son tus amigos, todos ellos son digidestinados al igual que tu"

"Umm…Tai" le dice Kari

"Si?" le responde el

"Bueno…que es digidestinado?" le dice Kari

Le sale una gota a todos

"Creo que esto va a durar más de lo que pensé" se dijo Tai a si mismo

Lugo de introducir a los primeros digidestinados comenzó con los demás pero una pregunta vino al mencionar esas palabras de un pasado

"El es Ken Ichijouji antiguo Emperador Digimon que vino a nuestro lado" le dice Tai a Kari

Al mencionar las palabras Emperador Digimon a Kari le vino un dolor en la cabeza

"Kari estas bien?" le pregunta Tai preocupado

"Si…" le responde ella


	5. La voz misteriosa

**La voz misteriosa**

Ya todos se habían ido de la habitación de Kari en el hospital y ella estaba despierta, era medianoche y estaba mirando la Luna.

"Todo esto es tan extraño y nuevo para mi…pero no entiendo nada" ella decía mientras miraba la Luna.

"Quieres saber más…?" le dijo una voz

"Quien eres? Acaso a ti tampoco te recuerdo?" dice Kari con miedo

"No, no me recuerdas pero hace tiempo que nos conocimos Kari" le dice la voz mintiendo

"Uf… pensé que podía ser una voz siniestra que quería llenar mi cabeza de ideas negativas" dice ella y se ríe (Nota del Autor: Pobre, y tenía tanta razón)

"Déjame decirte algo acerca de ese mundo que tu no recuerdas" le decía la voz "Tu usabas ser la soberana de ese lugar…"

"Yo? Tonterías!" le responde Kari "Como yo pude haberlo hecho"

"Con mi ayuda, si quieres volver a serlo necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…"

"Acepto o no acepto" pensaba Kari "Creo que voy a aceptar además esa voz me dijo que la conocía"

"Acepto" dijo Kari con voz firme

"Hecho" le dijo la voz, una sombra apareció y se transformo en semillas color negro que se le metieron a Kari haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y cayera en un profundo sueño


	6. Equivocaciones de nombres y sorpresas

**Equivocacion de nombres y sorpresa**

T.k estaba en su casa, pero no podía dormir pensando en las reacciones de Kari aquel día. "Creo que mañana le dan de alta" dijo el a nadie en particular. "Dijiste algo T.k?" preguntaba un Patamon semidormido. "No nada Patamon, sigue durmiendo" le responde T.k volviendo a dormir.

Al día siguiente T.k se levanta temprano y va con Patamon a ver a Kari. Fue el primero al llegar cuyo cual le dio mucha alegría y se sienta al lado de la cama de Kari y se pone a verla. Ella estaba profundamente dormida desde el sucedido de ayer, la había dejado sin energía y por eso seguía dormida sino ella se hubiera levantado más temprano. Luego de una hora Kari recién se despierta pero con una mirada diferente en la cara.

"Tu eres T.L no?" le dice Kari

"Kari ya te estas pareciendo a Daivis" le dice T.k riéndose "No, yo soy T.k"

De la nada aparece Daivis y empuja a T.k y se arrodilla en la cama de Kari con un ramo de Flores en la mano.

"Gracias por el ramo de flores Taivis" le dice Kari que la hace sonrojar

T.k se mata de la risa con la equivocación con el nombre de Daivis

"Tai es tu hermano, yo soy Daivis" le dice Daivis

"Si, como sea" le dice Kari que de repente la puerta y aparece una niña con pelo negro largo y con una bincha verde y un vestido rosa con celeste.

"Ahí estas Daivis" grita la niña y se lanza a Daivis

"Tomiko… que haces aquí" le pregunta Daivis "No que te gustaba Tai?" (Nota del Autor: Para que entienda lo de Tomiko con Tai lean la historia de mi amiga. Su usuario es sOrA-ChOfIs)

"Hay, que Tai se quede con la perdedora de Sora…" le dice Tomiko y se vuelve a lanzar a Daivis que se acababa de parar "Pero ahora me gustas tu!"

A todos les sale una gota respecto a la reacción de Tomiko.

Respecto a lo de tomiko, mi amiga recién va a publicar la historia. Entonces tengan paciencia. Ademas tres captitulos en un solo día me deja agotada.


	7. Malhumorada por toda la conversacion

**Malhumorada por toda la conversacion**

Tomiko se levanta y le pregunta a Kari "Tu eres una Kamiya no?"

"Pensando lo bien creo que si, que tienes algún problema con eso?" le dice Kari con una mirada furiosa

"Odio a los Kamiya" dice Tomiko y se va

"Haré que te tragues tu palabras Kanasake" dice Kari con ira.

"Kari te sientes bien?" pregunta T.k asustado " Y como recordaste su apellido?"

"A personas así nunca se las olvida!" le grita Kari a T.k

"Que genio tiene esta mañana" dice Daivis

"Que dijiste Motomiya?" le grita Kari

"Nada Kari nada" dice el nervioso y se va a la puerta tan rápido antes de contar hasta diez.

Después de cinco minutos Kari se tranquilizó.

"Hoy día me dan de alta no T.k?" le dice Kari a T.k con la misma sonrisa de siempre solo que esta se veía un poco fingida

"Si Kari, hoy día te dan de alta" le responde T.k tratando de no poner a Kari de mal humor de nuevo.

Muy corto de nuevo es que lo hice hoy día con una amiga y se me fue la inspiración. Jeje!


	8. Devuelta a casa

**De vuelta a casa**

Acá va a haber un poco de Taiora!

"Libre al fin!" exclama Kari extendiendo sus brazos entre la nieve que caía desde el cielo (Nota del autor: No se si en Odaiba nieva pero en mi historia si ). "Cuantos días faltan para navidad?" le pregunta Kari a T.k que estaba con ella. Tai los iba a recoger y lo estaban esperando "Falta una semana" le responde T.k y justo llegó Tai. El estaba con Sora ya que habían comenzado a salir.

"Hola Kari, mucho gusto verte me siento aliviada al verte mejor" le dice ella con una sonrisa. "Si, como sea" le dice Kari que deja a Sora perpleja. "Ha estado con un poco de malhumor esta mañana" les dice T.k a Tai y Sora en voz baja para que Kari no escuche y se enoje como lo hizo con Daivis. "Gatomon estará muy feliz de verte Kari" dice Tai cambiando la conversación mientras iban a su casa. "Te refieres a ese gato blanco… si supongo" responde ella sin interés viendo la ventana. "Que le pasa, nunca se había desinteresado por Gatomon. "Hay algo mal en ella" se preguntaba T.k así mismo en su mente.

Al llegar a casa, Tai estaba con Sora hablando de algo muy importante. "Sooo…ra" Tai estaba completamente sonrojado

"Si Tai que sucede?" le pregunta Sora como a cualquier persona normal. Ella ya había perdido la timidez de hablar con Tai además para ella Tai ya había quedado como solo un amigo. "Sora… quieres…no se algún día…saaa…" Tai se quedó mudo pero muy sonrojado. "Salir contigo Tai? Te refieres como una cita?" le pregunta Sora. Tai afirmó. " Me encantaría!" y Sora abraza a Tai y se besan por un rato y luego se sueltan y ambos terminan sonrojados.

"No hacen una pareja tan kawaii?" dice Gatomon con un tonito amoroso con T.k y Kari. "Si, lo que sea" volvió a responder Kari y ella se lanza a su cama.

"T.k" dice Kari tirada en su cama mirando al techo

"Si?" le dice el

"Me llevarías al digimundo para… recordarlo" dijo Kari con una mirada siniestra en su cara

"Si claro…" le responde T.k confundido


	9. Extrañas personas Extraños sucesos

**Extrañas personas, Extraños sujetos**

Luego de esperar a que Patamon llegara el fue recogido por Gatomon el no paraba de sonrojarse y de decir tonterías.

Tai, Sora, T.k, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon entraron al digimundo. Al entrar Sora y Tai se reencontraron con sus respectivos digimons que eran Piyomon y Agumon. "No recordaba toda la belleza del lugar, hace tiempo que no venía" decía Sora.

"Pues ya no lo vas a ver así dentro de unos días" dijo Kari con los ojos diferentes. "Que dijiste Kari?" le pregunta Sora. "No nada Sora" le dice Kari con la misma cara. Los ocho (incluyendo Digimons) pasaron todo el día en el digimundo descansando y disfrutando de su paisaje al igual que hacían recordar a Kari unas cosas.

Esa misma noche, en el digimundo había una persona que estaba todo vestido de negro y tenía unas gafas oscuras y pelo puntiagudo color marrón. Estaba persiguiendo a un Gatomon.

"No te escaparas esta vez!" le gritaba la persona

"No dejaré que me atrapes!" le responde Gatomon que no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con una roca y fue atrapada. Gatomon luego de ser atrapada tuvo un aro color negro que la hizo cambiar a ese color o sea que cambió al color negro. Y el aro se le salió dejándola totalmente un Blackgatomon.

A la mañana siguiente, una mano trataba de apagar el despertador.

"Vamos Kari, hora de ir a la escuela!" le dice Tai despertándola.

"Ahí voy Tai…" le responde ella. A su lado había un Salamon profundamente dormida en una esquina de su habitación en un cojincito.

Luego de que Kari se cambiara, ella fue a la escuela acompañada de T.k para que ella recordara el camino.

"Y Kari?" pregunta Salamon a Tai que se estaba preparando para ir a recoger a Sora para ir a la escuela también porque en la noche iban a tener su cita.

"Ya se fue" le responde Tai arreglándose el pelo

"Como que ya se fue!" grita Salamon y sale disparada a la puerta para ir donde Kari estaba.

"Me pregunto porque habrá vuelto a su etapa de Salamon?" preguntaba Tai a nadie en particular.

En la escuela…

"Es mi oportunidad para ganarme el corazón de Daivis" decía Tomiko dirigiéndose a la clase de Daivis. "Hola Daivis" le dice Tomiko

"Hola Tomiko… no deberías estar en tu clase porque estoy es 5º grado y tu estas en 8º grado" le dice Daivis

"Solo decidí pasar a decirte hola" le dice Tomiko "Daivis adivina qué"

"Qué" le dice Daivis en tono sarcástico y sin interés

"Me apunte para el periódico escolar y logré entrar!" dice ella y se pone a saltar y gritar de alegría que hace que toda la clase voltee y la mire.

"Te felicito" le responde Daivis sin interés y Tomiko se va

"Eso no lo impresionó no puede ser… trataré de buscar una noticia interesante para que se fije más en mi" se dijo a si misma Tomiko mientras iba a su clase.


	10. Al digimundo otra vez

Al digimundo otra vez

En la clase de matemáticas del 5º grado…

"Esa operación esta mal profesor" le dice Kari

"Podría decirme que tiene de mal señorita Kamiya?" le responde el profesor Tanaki

"Bueno…" dice Kari. Ella da una explicación como de 15 minutos que solo Izzy podría entender. Dejó a todo la clase perpleja incluyendo al profesor. Y suena la campana, todo el mundo en la clase de Kari se ponen a hablar respecto a su inteligencia y una persona estaba escondida detrás de unos casilleros "Con que hay una persona inteligente… esto va a ser una primicia!"

Salamon estaba corriendo por la calle hasta que llegó a la escuela de Kari. Le costó trabajo entrar ya que como pensaban que era un perro no le era fácil pasar hasta que lo logró y pudo llegar a la sala de computo y se escondió ahí.

En el recreo…

"Daivis mira!" era Tomiko con su nuevo ejemplar del periódico

"Un cerebro con patas entre nosotros" lee Daivis y ve la imagen de Kari y le dice a Tomiko "Si, no es novedad" y se va dejando a Tomiko sola con el periódico en la mano.

"Ya va a terminar el colegio y no tengo ninguna noticia que pueda hacer que Daivis me note" decía Tomiko mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Ella tenía razón la escuela iba a terminar en 10 minutos y ya casi todos se estaban llenado porque ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde y llegaban a su casa a las 3:00 pero quienes querían se podían quedar en el colegio a estudiar.

Kari va al salón de cómputo y ve a Salamon escondida.

"Ya puedes salir soy yo" le dice Kari

"Pensé que podría ser alguien más" le decía Salamon mientras salía de su escondite.

Kari se acerca a la computadora y saca su D-3 pero justo Tomiko estaba pasando por ahí y vea a alguien atravesando la computadora. "Estoy alucinando…" dice ella y se va a la biblioteca pero en el camino se pone a pensar y decide venir mañana para ver si pasaba lo mismo.


	11. Problemas

Problemas (otra vez)

Tai estaba con Sora en su cita en el restaurante más lujoso de todo Odaiba. Luego de hablar un rato algo interrumpe su velada.

Era una alerta de Agumon y Piyomon del Digimundo. Ambos tuvieron que salir rápido obvio que Tai pagó primero.

Luego de correr por todo Odaiba buscando una computadora entraron al digimundo y Piyomon y Agumon estaban corriendo de un Kuwagamon que los perseguía a ambos. Y pronto Tai y Sora fueron perseguidos también. Luego de perder el Kuwagamon entraron a una cueva. "Piyomon, porqué no puedes digievolucionar?" le pregunta Sora preocupada por su amiga rosada. "Es por la culpa del D-3 gris de la Emperatriz Digimon" les dice Agumon

"Emperatriz Digimon?" pregunta Tai

"Si ella apareció de la nada con un Blackgatomon y comenzó a destruir y controlar digimons y villas" le responde la pregunta Piyomon

"Los encontré!" dice una voz. Era la voz de una niña. "Y les digo que no fue fácil" les dice como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas.

"Con que tu eres la Emperatriz Digimon" dicen Tai y Sora al unísono

"Si, tienen algún problema" dice ella "Kuwagamon… atácalos!"

Las órdenes que le dio ella el Kuwagamon las cumplió en un instante. Sora, Tai, Piyomon y Agumon corren hasta lo profundo de la cueva. "Aquí no podrá alcanzarnos, espero" dice Tai

"Tai, mira!" le dice Sora apuntando a un digihuevo con un simbolito de una nube y el digihuevo tenia la forma de una nube en sí y habían unas orejitas color rosa.

"Es el digihuevo de la dulzura" dijeron Agumon y Piyomon en unísono

"Hay un emblema…" dice Tai

"Y un digidestinado más?" dice Sora completando la oración de Tai

"Parece que si" les dice Piyomon


	12. Dulzura: ¿Esfuerzo o compasion?

Dulzura: ¿Esfuerzo o compasión?

En la residencia Kanasake…

Tomiko estaba haciendo su tarea pero se da cuenta que lo único que había escrito en la hoja era Daivis son varios corazones y había planeado su vestido de novia.

"No puedes ser… estoy muy obsesionada con el y no puedo parar de pensar en el!" dice Tomiko gritando que despierta la curiosidad de su hermano menor que entra en su habitación.

"Quien es el?" dice su hermanito

"Deja mi libro pequeña alimaña!" le dice Tomiko

"Ohhh se llama Daivis" dice su hermanito que la hace molestar mas

"Ritzumo! Me haz hecho enojar!" y Tomiko se poner a perseguir a su hermanito en su habitación hasta que sus padres la regañan

"Tomiko, no puedes dejar a tu hermano en paz, vamos se mas amigable, más dulce con el" le dice su madre

"Pero…" dice Tomiko

"Ten un poco más de dulzura con tu hermano" le dice su padre.

Y Tomiko se va a su cuarto a reflexionar.

En el digimundo…

"Vamos, tratemos de sacar el digihuevo" le dice Tai a Sora

"Bien!" le dice ella

"Rápido que no queda mucho tiempo" decía Agumon mientras que la cueva se derrumbaba.

Cuando Tai y Sora tocaron el digihuevo una luz plateada salió volando pero no pudieron sacar el digihuevo.

Donde Tomiko…

Ella estaba durmiendo y no se dio cuenta que un aparatito color plateado estaba brillando en su mesa de noche.


	13. El digi egg de la dulzura

El digi egg de la dulzura

"No podrán estar aquí mucho tiempo" decía ella, su voz retumbaba en la cueva "En algún momento tendrán que salir"

"Miren allá" dice Piyomon apuntando con su ala. Desde que Tai y Sora tocaron el digihuevo se había hecho una salida.

"Los perdí pero la próxima los atraparé!" dijo la Emperatriz Digimon y se voz se difuminó.

"No pudimos terminar esa cita en ese restaurante lujoso, espero que me perdones Sora…" dijo Tai

"Estúpido Tai…" dice Sora de broma como la hacía antes cuando él vomitó en su sombrero nuevo "No me importa donde halla sido nuestra cita, lo que me importa es pasarla bien y estar contigo"

Y ambos se besan.

"Umm… tórtolos será mejor que regresen a casa" dice Agumon

"Odio decirlo pero Agumon tiene razón" dice Piyomon

"Es cierto!" dice Tai rompiendo el beso

"Que sucede Tai?" pregunta Sora

"Kari… la dejé sola en casa, espero que haya leído la nota pero no podemos regresar, que será de la Emperatriz Digimon" dice Tai preocupado

"Te preocupas demasiado Tai…" le dice Sora "Estoy segura de que no está aquí de noche, no Piyomon"

"Exacto se va de noche" le responde su amiga

"Era de suponerse" le dice Sora a Tai quitándole la preocupación.

En otra parte del Digimundo…

"Voy a detenerlos para que puedas regresar" dice un gato negro a una sombra.

"Pero que sea rápido" le responde aquella sombra.

Donde Tai y Sora…

Ambos estaban caminando al televisor más cercano que Agumon y Piyomon les habían dicho.

"Hasta aquí llegaron" les dijo una voz

"Que… que sucede!" pregunta Sora

"No te preocupes Sora, yo te protegeré" dijo Tai abrazando a Sora como protección.

"Que conmovedor pero… lamento decirles que no podrán verse por un periodo de un largo tiempo debido a que me tengo que deshacer de ustedes" les volvió a decir la voz

"Muéstrate" le dice Tai abrazando aún más fuerte a Sora.

"Crees que te voy a hacer caso?" le responde la sombra "Yo me voy a mostrar pero a mi propia cuenta, no por la orden que me dio un humano desconocido" Y la sombra se mostró.

"No… no puede ser…" dijo Tai sorprendido y suelta a Sora "Ese Digimon es… Gatomon"

"Umm… Tai, si te dieras cuenta Gatomon es blanca y esta es negra o sea que no es el Gatomon que nosotros conocemos" le dice Sora al chico "Quién te manda!"

"Crees que te voy a decir humana entrometida?" les responde el Gatomon de negro "Y para que me recuerden les diré mi nombre para que cuando se vayan me recuerden, me llamo Blackgatomon"

Y se lanza a ellos dos, Tai y Sora estaban abrazándose fuerte como señal de protección y luego dos sombras vienen corriendo y se lanzan a Blackgatomon que la hacen caer pero no le hizo mucho daño. Eran Piyomon y Agumon.

"Tontos Digimons novatos (rookie) eso no me hizo mucho daño" les dice el felino negro y se estaba lanzando a ambos Digimons cuando los digivices de Tai y Sora comenzaron a brillar. "Van a digievolucional eso significa que ya se fue" dijo Blackgatomon en voz baja y se fue.

"Justo cuando íbamos a digievolucionar se va" dice un decepcionado Agumon

"Será mejor que ya te vayas Sora" le dice Piyomon a su compañera "Tai, te la encargo mucho"

"No te preocupes Piyomon, cuidaré bien a Sora" le responde Tai "Y crees que puedas vigilar a Agumon también?"

"Si, claro" le responde ella y Agumon había estado persiguiendo una mariposa y estaba a punto de caerse de un precipicio.


	14. Dudas y coincidencias

**Dudas y coincidencias**

Tomiko se acaba de despertar:

-WOW ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo tomando el Digivice

-mmmm parece que esto es algo raro se parece al que uso Hikari en la computadora de la escuela ¿me pregunto si……? No dudo que pase eso- Dijo parándose de su cama.

-Tomiko ¡es hora de desayunar!-Grito su mama

-¡Si ya voy!...... Tengo que apurarme que hoy voy a ver a ¡DAVIS!-

En casa de kari:

Tai estaba en la sala:

-¡Kari! ¡Despierta tienes que ir a la escuela!-

-¡Si ya voy!- Dijo tomando su mochila.

El cuarto de kari estaba algo desordenado:

Su cama no estaba arreglada, había hojas por todas partes con el mismo ensayo en cada una.

Lo que la hacia parecer mas desordenada era el salamon dormido en un rincón; hundido en un sueño espectral

Kari se fue a su escuela pero antes tomo al salamon y lo puso en su mochila demás Tai ya se había ido pues tenia que recoger a Sora para llevarla a la escuela, tubo que resignarse a camina

Camino a la escuela se encontró con TK:

-Emmmm ¿TL?- Pregunto con desconcierto.

-Algo parecido pero es TK- Dijo impresionado

-Perdón solo quiero decirte que hoy estas……-Cuando interrumpe Daivis

-Vaya kari si hoy te ves encantadora- Dijo con una sonrisa Motomiya

-Si como tú digas- Respondió Kari al momento de llegar a la escuela.

-Emm Kari ¿que me querías decir?-Dijo parándose junto al banco de ella.

-No ya nada- Respondió tomando asiento en el laboratorio.

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo:

-Vaya si que esta todo tranquilo- Dijo Agumon al viento

-Si, me parece que esto será como lo de Ken-Respondió Piyomon

En los pensamientos de Kari:

-mmm Me pregunto ¿ellos sabrán que yo soy la emperatriz?, ¿Por qué BlackGatomon se hace salamon cuando regresamos?, ¿Querría TK gobernar a mi lado?, ¿Esa voz en realidad me conocía?, ¿Puedo hablar sin que nadie mas me escuche?, WOW eso es nuevo para mi-

En los pensamientos de TK:

-Vaya Kari si que es linda pero… Parece que el accidente la a hecho cambiar mmm me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ¿Por qué es tan fría con Daivis? Además no e visto a Gatomon últimamente mm bueno creo que aun no esta lista para poder ayudar a reconstruir el Digimundo-

Estaban en clase de química todo era tan sencillo solo unas cuantas ecuaciones químicas múltiples (Vaya si que era sencillo) Pero TK (que estaba sentado al lado de Kari) No ponía atención a la clase si no a las "Hermosas" facciones de su amiga.

Hasta que:

-TK ¿Estas poniendo atención?-Dijo el maestro con un tono de enojo

-Si, maestro-Dijo con un tono de vergüenza

-Haber explícame esto- Dijo señalando la formula

Ag2CrO4---- Ag, CrO4

-mmm… pues son el oro y el cromato ¿no?-Dijo con inseguridad

-No, es una reaccion de descomposición del cromato de plata convirtiéndose cada uno en su propio elemento-Dijo Kari rápidamente.

-Si señorita Hikari, muy bien-Dijo volteándose

-¿Qué haces Kari?-Dijo muy extrañado

-Pues respondiendo la pregunta jejeje-

La clase estaba apunto de acabar, Tomiko, quien estaba en el salón de al lado, Tenia clase (para ser franco) era hora libre pero para ella no porque estaba vigilando a Kari para ver que había de extraño en ella.

Al fin la clase termino y todos salieron por sus libros de la siguiente clase aunque todo paresia diferente, Kari fue al casillero y tomo unos libros relacionados con computadoras así que se dirigió a la sala de computación, Hizo como si se fuera a sentar y tomo su digivice y lo mostró a la computadora desapareciendo y dejando un rastro de brillo sobre su paso.

Tomiko presencio todo esto así que decidió hacer lo mismo pero cuando iba a mostrarlo a la computadora llego Daivis.

-¿Tomiko?- Dijo extrañado- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Veras- dijo tomando un respiro- Hoy en la mañana encontré esto- Tomo el Digivice y Daivis quedo extrañado

-Pero hace un momento Kari vino y mostró uno igual frente a esta computadora-Dijo señalando- y desapareció-Concluyo-

Daivis estaba atónito no sabia que hacer solo una cosa: Pedirle a todos los demás que vengan.

Tomo su D-terminal y tecleo muy rápido; Al cabo de unos minutos ya avían llegado todos solo faltaba Kari


	15. El encuentro de TK con la Emperatriz

**El pequeño encuentro de la emperatriz y TK**

Los elegidos se reunieron en la sala de computación para acudir al llamado de Davis, que decía que era importante, al llegar todos miraron asombrados el digivice de Tomiko que era de un color plateado. Los niños elegidos estaban atónitos puesto que pensaban que ya no había mas elegidos además de ellos .

Tai, creo que a ella le pertenece el digiegg de la cueva, tenemos que llevarla ahí para que encuentre a su camarada-dijo Sora a Tai en el oído

Tienes razón- susurro Tai

Chicos tenemos que ir al digimundo, Tomiko dice que vio a Kari entrar-dijo Davis

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡M Hermana sola en el digimundo?! ¡¿Con esa loca de la emperatriz digimon?! Ni hablar vamos al digimundo ahora-dijo Tai con mucha decisión

Pero todavía faltan Joe e Izzy (Mimi sigue en EUA)-dijo Cody

Me temo que no vendrán Joe tiene examen e Izzy tiene un problema en la escuela así que vámonos que tengo ensayo con la banda-dijo Matt

¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete, Niños elegidos vámonos!-grito Yolei con su tradicional entusiasmo, una luz invadió al cuarto transportando a los elegidos al digimundo.

Una vez llegados todos al digimundo y después de que los antiguos elegidos se reunieran con sus digimon todos comenzaron a buscar a Kari.

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Tai

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba TK

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—gritaba Sora

Ah es inútil mejor ay que separarnos, Sora, Matt y Yo iremos por allá-dijo señalando al sur

De acuerdo, Cody, Ken y yo iremos por el bosque.-dijo Yolei

De acuerdo yo me voy con Davis-dijo Tomiko tomando (mas bien arrastrando a Davis) hacia el bosque

Bueno parece que tendré que ir por mi cuenta-dijo TK caminando hacia el lado contrario

TK espérame- dijo Patamon

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto Tomiko se fue con Davis y Veemon hacia otra parte del bosque.

Oye Davis, no te parece genial que ahora yo sea una elegida- dijo Tomiko

Tomiko ser un niño elegido no es cosa de juego, claro en ocasiones es divertido, pero si te eligieron quiere decir que habrá problemas, además debemos encontrar a tu compañero y tu digiegg-dijo Davis serio

Si claro-dijo Tomiko desinteresada

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto Sora, Tai y Matt seguían buscando a Kari en otra parte del bosque.

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaban todos al unisonó

Rayos ojala este bien-dijo Tai

No te preocupes Tai, ella estará bien-dijo Sora

Tiene razón Tai además Kari es lista seguro se las ingenia-dijo Matt

Eso espero Matt, eso espero.-dijo Tai

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto Yolei, Ken y Cody estaban en la misma situación que Tai ya que no había señales de Kari, la buscaban sin césar pero no la encontraban.

Rayos ¿donde estará Kari?- dijo Yolei- Y si la emperatriz la encontró antes ¿Qué haremos?

Tranquila Yolei estoy seguro de que ella esta bien solo es cuestión de ser pacientes, ella aparecerá tarde o temprano-dijo Ken

Si Yolei hazle caso a Ken el es muy listo, además suena lógico que posibilidad hay de que Kari se haya topado con ella, el digimundo es bastante grande-dijo Cody

Tienes razón lo mejor será que mantengamos la calma y no se desesperen, estoy segura de que ella esta bien- dijo Yolei en forma de regaño

Pero Yolei eso es exactamente lo que te dijimos-dijo Cody

Bueno no importa ay que seguir buscando a Kari-dijo Ken

Los chicos continuaron caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En cuanto a TK, el y Patamon estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un lago con una cascada (o manantial como quieran decirle) que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

Patamon ¿habías visto este lugar antes?-pregunto TK

No, TK es realmente bello, en especial la cascada.

Tienes razón es por lugares como estos que vale la pena salvar el digimundo-dijo TK

Tienes razón, pero no deberíamos estar buscando a Kari y Gatomon-dijo Patamon

No te preocupes mucho por ellas se que están bien-dijo TK

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Patamon

Si algo eh aprendido es que Kari no es una chica débil y le molesta que piensen así de ella, además esta con Gatomon, juntas las 2 son lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer cualquier obstáculo.-dijo TK

¿No será que no quieres que Kari se entere de que te gusta o si?-dijo Patamon

Eh yo eh….. No se de que me hablas-dijo TK

Vamos ya se que te gusta TK-dijo Patamon

¿Tan obvio soy?

Por supuesto, y yo puedo admitir que me gusta Gatomon sin pena o vergüenza, no tiene nada de malo o si- dijo Patamon

No supongo, pero después del accidente, siento algo diferente, no me creerás, pero a veces cuando estoy con ella puedo sentir oscuridad pero yo se que eso es imposible ¿no?.-dijo TK

Pero TK no recibió respuesta de Patamon, así que miro a todas partes para ver donde se encontraba hasta que diviso a una persona completamente vestida de negro, con una capa muy parecida a la que usaba Ken.

¿Buscas algo?-dijo la persona con voz de niña.

Si, a Patamon y si mal no supongo tu eres ahora quien juega a ser la emperatriz-dijo TK

Yo no más bien le llamaría cumplir con mi destino, pero si soy yo y creo que buscas esto-dijo la emperatriz dejando a ver a Patamon tirado en el suelo con heridas de latigo.

Patamon!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué le hiciste?

Solo lo castigue por mi cuenta con el poder de las tinieblas ya que Blackgatomon no quiso-dijo señalando a un Gatomon color negro

JAJAJAJA –comenzó a reír TK

¿Que te parece tan gracioso?-dijo fingiendo molestia

Que todos los que han intentado dominar el mundo hablan del poder de las tinieblas, cuando no saben que significa-dijo TK cabizbajo recordando con melancolía el día que Angemon se sacrifico para derrotar a Devimon-pero se que no es tu culpa, vamos ven conmigo estoy seguro de que te podemos ayudar.

Es una oferta muy linda de tu parte, pero no, ATRAPALO!!!!!!!!!!-le dijo mientras lanzaba a Patamon hacia donde estaba TK, quien rápidamente lo atrapo, pero al regresar la mirada la chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Patamon ¿estas bien?-dijo TK

Si TK estoy bien solo me duele un poco-dijo el digimon amarillo

Sabes Patamon hay algo en ella que me resulta muy familiar….

Continuara…..


	16. Aparicion

La aparición de Turuiemon

Tomiko y Davis se encontraban caminando buscando a Kari, bueno más bien Davis la buscaba ya que Tomiko estaba tan distraída con el chico que ni se molestaba en buscarla.

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Davis

Kari!!!!!!!-gritaba Davis-¿Dónde estas?

Parece que no esta por aquí Davis guarda tus fuerzas-le decía Tomiko

Ah-suspiro- tienes razón, será mejor descansar ¿no lo crees V-mon?

Por supuesto Davis que genial idea, por eso eres el mejor-le respondió V-mon (N.A. V-mon siempre adula demás a Davis)

Tomiko y Davis se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a descansar y conversar.

Oye Davis ¿realmente va a pasar algo malo por mi culpa?-dijo Tomiko

Tal vez, pero no es tu culpa, si no de la emperatriz de los digimon de la que Tai hablo hace un momento-dijo Davis

Y ¿esto había pasado antes?

Si-dijo Davis-nuestro amigo Ken solía ser el Emperador de los Digimon, por que tenia una semilla oscura en su cabeza, pero gracias a mi-dijo sin modestia alguna-logramos salvarlo.

WOW entonces tu eres como una especie de superhéroe en el Digimundo-dijo Tomiko emocionada(ya saben con ojitos brillosos)

Bueno superhéroe es una palabra bastante exagerada pero si-dijo Davis

¿Realmente paso eso V-mon?-pregunto Tomiko

Claro que si pero no fue culpa de Ken, pero gracias a la ayuda de Davis y los demás logramos traerlo por el buen camino-dijo el digimon

Ay que lindo eres V-mon-dijo Tomiko mientras abrazaba a V-mon

AHH Davis me asfixia-dijo V-mon con falta de aire

Tranquilo V-mon-dijo Davis - es de mala educación negar el afecto así que déjate querer

JAJAJAJAAJA- reía Tomiko

Bueno Tomiko ¿no crees que ya deberías soltarlo?-dijo Davis un poco preocupado

¿Por qué lo dices?

EHH… bueno V-mon es azul, no morado.

Tomiko miro al digimon que tenia enfrente y se percato de que lo había dejado en KO de un abrazo.

Oh.. .lo Siento-se disculpo Tomiko

Tranquila ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Yo puedo responderte esa pregunta-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Detrás de ellos apareció la Emperatriz Digimon montada sobre un Tyranomon que tenia un aro maligno.

Y tu ¿Quién se supone que eres?!!!!!!-Grito Davis a la person que se encontraba sobre el tyranomon

Ja chiquillo insolente ¿acaso no sabes respetar a tu emperatriz?-Grito a sus "vasallos"

¿tu eres quien quiere imponer su forma de pensar sobre la de los demás? ESO NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS!!!!!!!!! Para eso existen las personas como Daivis-Grito al momento en el que Daivis se iva percatando de la situación

Habia varios Tyranomon rodeándolos a los tres todos ellos eran controlados por la emperatriz

Tomiko creo que debemos de irnos-Dijo de modo de susurro

PERO NO SE SUPONE QUE TUERES UNO DE LOS ELEGIDOS PARA SALVAR EL DIGIUMUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Vamonos-Dijo tomando la mano de la muchacha y a V-mon en sus hombros.

Corrieron por una zona llena de arboles hasta el pie de una montaña donde se encontraban dos cuevas

Davis ¿a cual de las dos debemos de entrar?-Dijo confundida la chica

No lo se, esa malvada debe de haber puesto una trampa en una de las cuevas, afffff maldición- dijo Daivis apretando el puño

Observaron las cuevas, una tenia fondo y la otra era casi imposible definirlo pero no se veía nada

Esta- dijo Davis, tomando a la chica de la mano

Ay demonios solo entra- adentro solo iniciaron a caminar de espaldas hasta que Davis se tropeso

¿Qué es esto?- Dijo examinando el piso

Se encontraba un pequeño huevo con un símbolo parecido al del Amor pero con una flecha clavada en el medio.

¿Que carajo es esto? Parece un Digi-egg pero ¿de quien será?-dijo Davis-Tal Vez… -penso el elegido del Valor-Amistad.-Ya se Tomiko intenta levantarlo.

Bueno pero-dijo poniendo sus manos en el huevo-dudo poder levantar-no pudo terminar ya que después de levantarlo exitosamente apareció una luz.

De la espiral apareció un pequeño digimon con forma de conejo café con pequeños cuernos.

Hola, al fin llegaste Tomiko te estaba esperando-dijo el pequeño digimon

Eh… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Tomiko sorprendida

Me llamo Lopmon y soy tu compañero digimon de la dulzura-dijo Lopmon

De repente la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse y tuvieron que salir a toda prisa solo para ser acorralados por la Emperatriz Digimon.

Ahora si no podrán escapara JAJAJAJAJA-dijo la emperatriz

Maldición necesitamos un milagro-dijo Davis

Tomiko déjame pelear-dijo Lopmon

Pero te harán pedazos son 4 contra 1-dijo Tomiko

Solo grita Digievoluciona-dijo Lopmon

DE ACUERDO, Esta bien-dijo Tomiko-Digievoluciona!!!!

En ese momento el digivice de Tomiko brillo al igual que Lopmon.

LOPMON ARMOR DIGIVOLS A……………… TURUIEMON LA DULZURA ENCARNADA.

_Datos del Digimon:_****_Turuiemon es la forma evolucionada de__Lopmon__ su técnica especial son las __Cuchillas Rápidas__ que consisten en dar rápidos golpes con sus cuchillas volteándola para adelante. (Este digimon si existe es la digievolucion de Lopmon búsquenlo en google)_

Lopmon ¿eres tu?-pregunto Tomiko

Si pero en esta forma mi nombre es Turuiemon-dijo el digimon

JA n me importa cuantas veces tu y tus rebeldes amigos quieran boicotearse contra mi Mundo no servirá Tyranomon los dejo en sus manos, Ladydevimon ven-en ese momento Ladydevimon apareció para llevarse a la emperatriz.

Aquellos seres que han sido corrompidos yo los ayudare, CUCHILLAS RAPIDAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Con ese ataque destruyo los anillos malignos de cada uno de los Tyranomon.

Turuiemon eres increíble-dijo Tomiko

Gracias a ti eh podido Digievolocionar-dijo Turuiemon volviendo a ser Lopmon

Eso fue genial Tomiko-dijo Davis

AHH ¿Qué paso?-dijo V-mon despertando

Lo que paso es que encontramos el digimon de Tomiko su nombre es Lopmon y le pateo el trasero a 4 Tyranomon, mientras tu estabas dormido.-dijo Davis

Lo siento Davis-se disculpo el digimon azul

No importa ya patearas traseros la próxima vez-dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza cosa que hizo reír a Tomiko, en ese instante llego un mensaje a la D-terminal de Davis

Un mensaje de…KARI!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Davis Feliz

"_Davis dile a los otros que no se preocupen ya estoy en Casa ATT. Kari"_

Bueno Tomiko parece que es hora de ir a Casa-dijo Davis-vamos con los otros

Si

Y así Tomiko encontró a su compañero digimon Lopmon, Venció a 4 Tyranomon y se gano el alago de Davis, _"Nada mal para un primer día"-pensó_. Davis y Tomiko le contaron lo sucedido a los otros, al igual que TK le conto lo sucedido a los demás. Tai por otra parte sentía un mal presentimiento de… su hermana…..

* * *

Les gusto?

Brawlbeelzemon: Si ya se tardamos mucho

Skormo: Todo es mi culpa de seguro es lo que diría Brawl

Brawlbeelzemon: si, pero también yo que reprove XD pero al final las pase tu tenias weba

Skormo: ¬¬ si pero ya aki esta el capi

Brawlbeelzemon: que Yo hize casi todo tu solo lo tienes que subir y te toca el siguiente

Skormo: pero…

Brawlbeelzemon: Pero nada, hasta la próxima Fanfiction (se oye un solo de guitarra)

PD: dejen Reviews


	17. Un nuevo dia, Un nuevo Digidestinado

**Un nuevo dia, un nuevo digielegido**

Era temprano, la escuela no habie empezado, en la casa de tomiko se armo un gran problema debido a que lopmon no logro esconderse en casi ningún lado

Y casi es descubierto por el pequeño heramano de Tomiko por suerte su mama lo tomo de la mano para poder llevarlo hacia su escuela (Tomiko entraba tarde)

Vaya lopmon si va a ser difícil poder esconderte y mas con mis papas que son muy minuciosos en cuanto a mi cuarto y la limpieza-Dijo dando un suspiro

No te preocupes-Dijo el pequeño a modo en que era rodeado por una luz blanca

Wow pero ¿en que te has convertido?-Dijo con una gran impresión marcada en su cara

Me e convertido en mi etapa de bebe ahora soy kokomon, asi podras guarderme como uno de esos ¿Cómo se llaman?-Dijo señalando con su cabeza a una montaña de peluches que se encontraba en una repisa del cuarto de Tomiko

Aaaaaaa esa es una buena idea kokomon además asi te podre llevar a la escuela pero dime algo ¿Cuántas etapas se supone que tienes?-

Tengo cuatro, pero otros digimon pueden tener tres-

Bueno será mejor que me valla a la escuela o si no podrían castigarme por estar tarde- concluyo tomando su mochila y a su amigo kokomon

* * *

**En la escuela**

Todos los elegidos (menos Tomiko) se encontraban en el patio arreglando algunos asuntos.

Alguien tiene que explicarle a Tomiko como es todo esto de los niños elegidos-Dice tai

Yo propongo que sea Daivis ya que a el lo quiere y es la única persona que escucharía-Dijo yolei

No, no puede ser Davis si fuera el ella se quedaría embobada porq ya saben le gusta, tiene que ser alguien con carácter fuerte pero templado para poder hablar con ella-Dice TK

Mmmmmmmm bueno la persona que tiene ese tipo de carácter es kari pero todos sabemos como esta desde el accidente-dijo Tai

Mmmmm si es cierto pero es la única persona que puede hablar con ella- Dijo izzi

Bueno decidido, Kari tienes que hablar con Tomiko para explicarle lo que hacen los niños elegidos-Dijo Yolei

Sora y Tai tenían una cara de pocos amigos, era debido a que no confiaban mucho en kari, Desde el accidente cuando se habla con ella se siente una presencia malvada como si ella te quisiera dominar en ese momento. Eso es lo que pensaban los ambos.

* * *

**Pensamientos de TK**

Kari se ve un poco extraña, cuando hablo con ella a solas siento una presencia que quiere controlar todo.

Bueno desde el accidente esta asi, espero que no le pase nada malo, además gatomon no esta como siempre.

Cuando lo veo esta como salamon eso es extraño además siempre esta dormido y parece agotado todo el tiempo.

-------------------

**Pensamientos de kari**

Valla tontos no se han dado cuenta de que yo soy la emperatriz digimon, bueno eso no importa como se supone que le voy a explicar a esa idiota de Tomiko lo que es ser un niño elegido si ni siquiera se yo lo que son, según yo, yo soy la emperatriz de los digimon y todos ellos me tienen q obedecer,

-------------------

La especie de "junta" de los niños elegido había terminado Kari se aproximo a TK para hacer algunas preguntas.

Oye TL ¿Cómo es ser un Digi-destinado exactamente?-Pregunto con una cara de niña buena.

Es TK pero bueno eso no importa por ahora, Un Digi-destinado es una persona que fue elegida por el todo poderoso Chinlonmon para poder salvar al digimundo además somos solo las personas que vimos el accidente de hace varios años en Odaiba, eso es lo que son los niños elegidos.-explico TK pero aparentemente Kari solo contemplaba el ser de TK.

¿Kari? ¿Estas hay?-

Emm Si TL te comprendo, bueno me supongo que es momento de que vaya a hablar con Tomiko-Concluyo la chica

"Vaya parece que le gusto a kari pero mmmmmm bueno no importa lo que importa es que tenemos que ganarle a la emperatriz malvada" pensó TK

* * *

**Tras un rato después de la platica con Tomiko**

Entonces ¿ya vez que es lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros los niños elegidos?-Dijo Kari con una cara de incredulidad algo que aparentemente Tomiko noto respondiendo a esta con unas frases:

Entonces ¿Por qué no te agrado? ¿Acaso es porque odio a los kamiya? Eso no me interesa ahora que somos todos niños elegidos no puedo odiar a los kamiya- Respondio Tomiko esbosando una cara que daba a entender que quería a todos sus nuevos amigos.

Bueno, solo has tu trabajo-concluyo kari

Tomo el camino hacia el patio de la escuela y se sento no hizo nada mas que contemplar a TK el cual estaba jugando una partida de basketball con sus compañeros de grupo.

-----------------

**Mientras tanto**

Tomiko se dirigio a la sala de computo para examinar la computadora en que se transporto al Digimundo pero no encontró nada raro asi que se resigno a irse, antes de salir del salón vio a Davis pasando en el corredo, lo mas probable es que fuera a su siguiente clase pero resulto que no se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, al parecer a encontrarse con alguien pero en fin, decidio seguirlo, resulta que eso lo llevo a una pequeña reunión a espaldas de kari con todos los demás elegidos, pasaron por un restaurante muy popular llamado sushi`s grettest y entro por el callejón hacia la derecha continuo caminando hasta encontrar una puerta donde toco y entro, asi que decidio pegarse a la puerta para poder oir la conversacion.

Chicos lo convoque a todos aquí para hablar de un tema muy serio en este momento, pero les digo TK no pudo venir tenia un partido muy interesante para la selección de basketball de nuestra escuela- dijo tai en voz alta

Bueno ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Dijeron todos al unisono menos Sora que ya estaba enterada de la noticia.

Sora y yo, no como pareja si no como Digi-destinados, No confiamos en una de las personas que no esta con nosotros.-Dijo Tai

Pero si las únicas personas que no están con nosotros son Kari, Tomiko y TK-Dijo yolei

Y tu lo dijiste, Tk tiene un partido y Tomiko es nueva asi que no hay que perturbarla con cosas muy estresantes,eso quiere decir….-Dijo izzi

Que desconfias de Kari- Dijo Ken con mucha seriedad

En ese momento interrumpio Tomiko

Pero como es posible que puedan desconfiar de tal persona acaso no ven que kari es de las mejores personas que hay-Dijo muy furiosa

¡¡¡¡¡Tomiko!!!!!-Gritaron todos al unisono

Perdon por no decirte nada pero eres nueva en esto asi que no queríamos que te estresaras al momento de haberte unido a nosotros-Confeso Tai

Pero se supone que ese es el trabajo de los niños elegidos asi que es necesario que estemos todos unidos en situaciones como esta en la que esta un enemigo que nadie conoce –Tomiko hablo con palabras de tanta sensates que todos quedaron impresionados incluso izzi una de las personas mas difíciles de impresionar

Kari perdió la memoria es sospechoso haberla visto entrar por su cuenta, Tomiko eso tu no lo puedes dudar, tu la viste entrar al Digimundo- Respondio Tai

Si, lo se pero ella estaba sana y salva debio de haber entrado para contemplar la hermosura del lugar y luego salir por las TV y tal vez, no se, salió por algún otro lugar-

Entonces eso quiere decir que hay otra puerta en algún lugar- Dijo izzi

Si, tenemos que encontrarla y cerrarla- Se propusieron los chicos.

Bueno chicos creo que esto da por terminada la reunión-Termino Tai

----------------

Brawlbeelzemon: Aquí esta el Capi

Skormo: Que yo hice

Brawlbeelzemon: si porque te apure

Skormo: si pero soy genial

Brawlbeelzemon: mentira ya ni vas al basket por estar en la compu de webon

Skormo: ¿y el fic que?

Brawlbeelzemon: si pero llevas asi un mes o 2

Skormo: T-T 2

Brawlbeelzemon: asi que te J°dEs

Skormo: Hey esta historia no acepta esas palabras

Brawlbeelzemon: bueno no importa gente dejen reviews y Skormo ponte a trabajar


	18. Cuando la luz se apago

**Cuando la luz se Apago**

Era una hermosa mañana en Odaiba los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla no hay ni una nube en el cielo, ¿podría haber mañana mas perfecta?, ¿acaso era el mejor día de la vida?

Takeru Takaishi se levanto de su Cama por los rayos del sol, que se colaban por una abertura en las cortinas, daban en su cara. TK vio a su digimon dormir en un rincón de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír hacia algunos años de su primera aventura en el digimundo, donde un incidente los separo, pero el tiempo se encargo de reunirlos otra vez. Se dirigió a las ventanas para abrir las cortinas. Luego se dirigió a su baño para tomar una ducha, tenia clases ese día y no le gustaba llegar tarde ya que el prefecto solía regañarlo mucho a el. Cuando termino de ducharse se puso su uniforme de la escuela y despertó a Patamon para desayunar. ¿Por qué ese día era tan especial?, pues la verdad es que…

Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 TK-dijo su madre recibiéndolo en el comedor

Gracias Mama-dijo TK

Te prepare tu desayuno favorito, Hot Cakes con un vaso de jugo de naranja-dijo su madre

Si hoy es el cumpleaños numero trece de TK, lo cual es algo que hay que celebrar en grande.

Mama Ya me voy a la escuela-dijo TK

Muy bien pásatela bien-dijo su mama

Gracias.

TK salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela, pero no sin antes pasar por Kari a su Casa, desde el accidente el sentía que era su obligación protegerla. TK subió los escalones del edificio donde vive Kari. Toco el timbre y Tai fue quien le abrió la puerta.

AH Hola TK Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Tai

Gracias-

Kari Hora de irte-grito Tai

Kari se presento con su uniforme de la escuela lista para irse con TK.

Hola TL Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo Kari

Gracias y por cierto mi nombre es TK-dijo el auto nombrado

Oh esta bien-dijo Kari

¿Nos Vamos?

Claro- respondió Kari

* * *

El día era hermoso, cuando TK llego a la escuela sus amigos le esperaban para felicitarlo, el resto del día fue tranquilo y al finalizar las clases los elegidos menos Kari se reunieron en la sala de computo cuando de repente…

Hay un problema en el digimundo-grito Yolei

¿Qué dices?-dijeron todos

La emperatriz digimon esta atacando a Tai y los demás-dijo Yolei

Explícate-dijo Davis

La emperatriz ataco a Mimi en el digimundo y los chicos fueron a ayudarla pero están en problemas.

Pues andando, lo siento TK parece que me comeré tu pastel después-dijo Davis intentando bromear

Así parece Vámonos-dijo TK

Puerta al digimundo ábrete Niños elegidos Vamos!!!!!!!!-grito Yolei

**AL llegar al digimundo**

Valla pero ¿que sucedió aquí?-Se pregunto TK

Todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor estaba destruido, había llamas, arboles caídos.

Diablos ¿Quién es capas de hacer tal cosa con este precioso lugar?-Grita Tomiko despavorida.

Valla, valla miren quienes están aquí, ¿No les gusta el bellísimo toque que le di a estas tierras?-Dice la voz femenina de una silueta que se podía apreciar a lo lejos

Tu eres de lo peor ¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo Tomiko molesta

Porque este es mi mundo y hago lo que se me antoje-dijo La emperatriz Digimon

No es cierto el digimundo es de todos pero sobre todo de los digimon tu no tienes derecho a atacar a los inocentes-dijo Ken

Vaya, parece que estas celoso porque te quite el trono ¿verdad Ichijouji?-dijo la Emperatriz

¿En donde están nuestros amigos?-grito Davis

Ah te refieres a esa escoria, fue fácil vencerlos verdad- Ladydevimon

De las cenizas del bosque digital surgió el Angel negro Ladydevimon.

Así es-dijo la malvada digimon señalando a los chicos que yacían en el suelo bastante heridos.

Incluso el mayor de los 6 no pudo conmigo, ni su querido líder, ni la portadora del amor ni ese bobo del conocimiento-dijo La Emperatriz- y ustedes Tampoco.

Los chicos se pusieron en posición defensiva.

DIGIEVOLUCIONA-gritaron todos

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLS A…. PEGASUSMON LA ESPERANZA NACIENTE

HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLS A….. HAALSEMON EL PODER DEL AMOR

V-MON ARMOR DIGIMONS A….FLAMEDRAMON EL VALOR EN LLAMAS

ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLS A…DIGMON EL CONOCIMIENTO PROFUNDO

WORMON DIGIVOLS A…STINGMON

LOPMON ARMOR DIGIVOLS A… TURUIEMON LA DULZURA ENCARNADA

JAJA tontos no podrán conmigo-dijo Ladydevimon

ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!-ataco Ladydevimon

SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE !!!!!!!!!!

TALADRO DE ORO!!!!!!!!!!!!

CUCHILLAS RAPIDAS!!!!!!!!!

SOL ROJO!!!!!!!!!!!

ATAQUE DE AGUIJON!!!!!!!!

LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!!!!!!!

Los ataque iban directo a Ladydevimon pero su ataque de onda de la oscuridad repelió el ataque devolviéndoselo a todos los digimons. Después de recibir el impacto todos volvieron a su etapa de novato con excepción de Stingmon.

Ven les dije no son rivales para mi-dijo la emperatriz

Eso crees tu V-mon ¿todavía pueden pelear?-pregunto Davis

SI-dijo V-mon- mientras los digimon se ponían de pie

¿Bromeas no Davis?-pregunto Tomiko-Lopmon esta inconsciente- dijo tomando al digimon en sus manos

Bueno chicos hagámoslo

HAWKMON DIGIVOLS A… AQUILAMON

V-MON DIGIVOLS A…XV-MON

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLS A…ANQUILAMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLS A…ANGEMON

Ken digievolucion DNA-dijo Davis

STINGMON…XV-MON DNA DIGIVOLS A…PAILDRAMON

Cody-dijo TK

Hagámoslo-dijo Cody

ANGEMON…ANQUILAMON DNA DIGIVOLS A…SHAKOUMON

No importa que estén en esa etapa no podrán con Ladydevimon-dijo la emperatriz

Antes de que Shakoumon, Paildramon o Aquilamon lograran hacer algo Ladydevimon los ataco violentamente.

GOLPE FANTASMAL!!!!!!

Los digimons no pudieron reaccionar ya que el ataque impacto de lleno en los 3 devolviéndolos a su etapa novato, lamentablemente el ataque también alcanzo a los elegidos quedando TK como el ultimo en pie.

Maldición no pudimos hacer nada-maldecía TK

Yo se los advertí-dijo la emperatriz acercándose

Aléjate-dijo TK

Solo vengo a decirte algo antes de irme-dijo ella

La emperatriz abrazo a TK cuando este estaba descuidado dejándolo confundido. La emperatriz se acerco cariñosamente a TK y le susurro al oído.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, TL"

TK sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba, solo una persona le llamaba de esa forma, mil imágenes de esa persona vinieron a su mente antes de desmayarse.

--------------

Brawlbeelzemon: Aquí esta el capi siento que pude hacerlo mejor

Skormo: si pero esta genial

Brawlbeelzemon: Callate

Skormo: pero…

Brawlbeelzemon: Nada tú te callas

Skormo: Bueno pero el siguiento lo hare yo y me la vas a..

Brawlbeelzemon: pensé que habías dicho que nada de palabrotas

Skormo: ya que

Brawlbeelzemon: Si bueno

Skormo: Si haz lo que quieraz

Brawlbeelzemon: Pateare tu trasero

Skormo: ¿Qué?

Brawlbeelzemon: bueno amigos esto es todo

Skormo: Mami O-O

Brawlbeelzemon y Skormo: Dejen Reviews


	19. El gobierno de la emperatriz

**El emblema de la dulzura, La esperanza renace**

Todos los chicos estaban tirados en el piso, inconscientes.

Una sombra se encontraba viendo a todos los niños inconscientes.

Necesitan ayuda, Tienen que evolucionar al máximo- Se dijo a sí mismo, toco la frente de Tomiko y desapareció.

------------------

**En el sueño de Tomiko**

Ella se encontraba parada, sola en la oscuridad, no había nadie con ella, así que decidió quedarse parada sin hacer nada.

¿Quieres vencer a la emperatriz?-Dijo alguien.

Sí, es lo que más quiero en todo el mundo-es lo que dijo Tomiko sin balbucear.

Muy bien toma- apareció una luz y había algo flotando en ella, decidió acercarse y noto que había un colgante, lo tomo y despertó

-------

Se percató de que todos estaban inconscientes, sintió que tenía algo en su mano, la abrió y había un colgante, se lo puso y se levantó para tomar a su pequeño lopmon del piso

Lopmon, ¿estás bien?-dijo tomando a su digimon

Sí, pero ¿Qué es eso que traes en el cuello?- pregunto

AAA ¿esto? No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo tomando el collar

Es que ese collar me deja evolucionar, con eso podríamos haber vencido a la emperatriz, pero ahora ya no importa, Despertemos a los demás-dijo al momento de que señalaba a Davis

¡Hay pero que lindo se ve cuando está dormido!-Exclamo tan alto que despertó a Davis

¡¿Hay pero que pasa aquí?!-Dijo muy agitado Davis

No te preocupes, vamos a despertar a los demás-Dijo tomando la mano de Tai.

------------

**Un rato después**

Bueno por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ir a nuestros hogares, pronto oscurecerá, además Mimi y Jou no despiertan-Propuso Tai

Pero como podemos pensar en irnos si esa emperatriz sigue aquí atacando a los digimon-Dijo Tomiko con desaprobación

No te preocupes no pasa nada, la emperatriz no viene en la noche-dijo piyomon

Bueno si es así, vámonos-Aprobó Tomiko

Todos tomaron a sus Digimon y salieron por el televisor más cercano con Mimi y Jou a sus espaldas.

---------------

**Al otro día en la casa de TK**

Hijo es hora de levantarte, tienes que ir a la escuela-Grito su mama

TK estaba en su cama mirando al techo, no podía creer lo que había dicho la persona que quiere destruir el digimundo, sus palabras retumbaron en sus oídos "Feliz Cumpleaños TL…TL…TL…TL" eso lo dejo atónito.

¡TK hijo ya te dije que tienes que irte a la escuela!-Grito despavorida su mama

Mama hoy no iré a la escuela no me siento con ganas-Dijo un poco desanimado

No hijo tienes que ir a la escuela, es tu obligación-

Bueno- termino.

Su mama salió del cuarto e inicio a cambiarse, al tiempo de terminar, tomo su mochila, abrió la puerta a su casa y emprendió el camino hacia la escuela pensando en las palabras de su "Amiga" Kari, algo que no tenía precedentes. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató que su "amiga" Kari venía siguiéndolo, seguida de Yolei quien venía caminando a paso rápido debido a que era tarde.

Al llegar a la escuela TK tomo el camino directo al aula de clases, cosa poco común debido a que por lo regular siempre va a algún lugar a conversar con alguno de sus amigos, cuando todos llegaron encontraron a TK sentado en su asiento inmóvil viendo la pizarra desde su pupitre.

TK ¿estás bien?-pregunto viendo a TK viendo por la ventana, en el momento en el que caía una hoja

No respondió la interrogación solo se quedó sentado sin decir nada. Al terminar la clase se dirigió directamente a Kari

¿Podemos hablar?-

Claro TL ¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo mientras contemplaba la figura del chico

En un lugar más privado- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y tirándola hasta el salón de computación, al entrar cerró la puerta por dentro asegurándose de que nadie la pudiera abrir.

Kari, esto es serio y no quiero que nadie más se entere de lo que estamos hablando aquí ¿Te parece?-Cuestiono

Si, ¿porque no?-

Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Tu eres la emperatriz digimon?- Dijo poniéndose pálido al acabar la oración.

Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso nadie más lo sabe?-

Pero Kari eso es malo tú eras una buena persona pero por ahora pareces más un monstruo, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?, Además ¿Quién te dijo esa gran mentira?-

Pero se supone que todos ustedes me pertenecen son mis vasallos, anda gobierna el mundo conmigo, se mi rey-Propuso la muchacha

¡Nunca!, yo no me metería con la oscuridad, es algo que no puedes controlar, pero responde, ¿Quién te dijo esa gran mentira de que tú eres la emperatriz de los digimon?-

Cuando estaba en el hospital oí una voz que me dijo eso, momentos después solo recuerdo un dolor, como si algo se metiera en mi piel, Como si me quisiera tomar para poder llevarme a otro lugar, y luego oscuridad- Dijo tomando una pose como si tuviera escalofríos, además inicio a temblar

Kari te comprendo no pasa nada, todo está bien pero tú no eres la emperatriz, eres la persona que intenta salvar al mundo de personas como ella.- TK se acercó la abraso mientras la chica rompía en llanto

Pero dime ¿Quieres gobernar conmigo?- Dijo teniendo una sonrisa diabólica en el hombro de TK

¡No! ¡¿En que estás pensando?!-

Bueno si no quieres te obligare- Roso el estómago de TK de modo que ella estaba a una distancia razonable de él. TK sintió una misteriosa fuerza en su estómago.

Kari ¿Por qué?- y se desmayo

Si supieras que sonríes cuando duermes- Saco una semilla de su bolso y se la puso en la boca.

Con eso entraras en razón

----------------

Skormo: Bueno aquí está el otro capi, que yo hice

BrawlBeelzemon: Si pero yo te ayude

Skormo: Claro que no, solo te pusiste a fregar

BrawlBeelzemon: Oye no me culpes, fregarte es divertido gordo

Skormo: Sip, además el que sigue te toca a ti

BrawlBeelzemon: Pero…

Skormo: Pero nada te toca el que sigue

BrawlBeelzemon: Bueno ya que, pero aun soy genial

Skormo y BrawlBeelzemon: ¡¡¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo fanfiction y dejen reviews!!!


	20. Cuando la esperanza Cae

**Cuando la Esperanza Cae**

TK desperto en la enfermeria con un gran dolor de cabeza, lo unico que recordaba era que el se encontraba con kari charlando en la sala de computación, luego oscuridad y un dolor carcomiendolo desde el centro de su ser.

¿Estas bien hijo?- Pregunto la enfemera

Si, creo, pero me duele la cabeza-dijo tocándose la frente.

Anda no pasa nada, come algo después tomate esta pastilla- Dijo sacando de su bolsa una pequeña pastilla que tenia grabado el símbolo de omega Ω.

Tomo la pastilla y se dirigio hacia la puerta, al momento de abrirla se encontró con la sonriente cara de Kari que le esperaba ansiosa.

¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto la castaña

Bien, pero me duele la cabeza, la enfermera me dijo que debía de comer algo y luego tomar esta pastilla- Dijo mostrando la pequeña píldora

Bueno déjame acompañarte- Dijo tomándole la mano.

**Ya fuera de la escuela (Noche)**

Tk estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, aparentemente tenia una pesadilla, exteriormente se veía palido y sudado por toda la cara.

**(en el sueño)**

No había nada, la oscuridad se había comido a la luz, a lo lejos se veía la sonrisa malévola de alguien, en realidad era un rostro.

¿Qué quieres de mi?-Pregunto desesperado

¿Qué quiero? Eso ya lo tengo, Tu eres lo que quería-Dijo malévolamente

¿Cómo es posible eso?- Al termiar de decir su oracion se ilumino su estomago, un pequeño circulo

¿Vez? Eso es todo lo que necesito para poder tenerte, o ¿es que acaso quieres experimentar lo mismo que ella?-Propuso

Si, asi comprenderé lo que le paso porque ya no es la misma que era antes del accidente-

Me parece perfecto, por mi no hay ningún problema, si asi lo quieres sufre- Aparecio una mano humana, que de repente se empuño.

Tk empezó a gritar tanto en el sueño como en la vida real, fue tanto el ruido que se despertó a su madre y fue a ver lo que pasaba, se encontraba acostado gritando sin ningún sentido (aparentemente).

Ya tras unos minutos el ruido seso como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**A la mañana siguiente**

¿Qué te paso anoche TK?- cuestiono patamon con preocupación.

Nada solo que abri los ojos, algo que no has hecho todavía-

¿A que te refieres?- dijo emprendiendo vuelo hasta quedarse en las manos de su amigo

Solo come esto- saco una semilla de su bolsillo y la introdujo en su boca

Esto sabe raro ¿Qué es?-Dijo después de tragarla

Tu peor pesadilla- En ese momento patamon desdigievoluciono a tokomon y se desmayo, momento que aprovecho para dejarlo dormir en su pequeña cama

Perfecto, esto esta saliendo como yo lo quería JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- termino

**Al otro dia**

**POV Kari**

Acabo de despertarme, mire por la ventana para poder comprobar el clima, llueve pero no se porque siento esto complaciente. Me diriji a la cocina para poder tomar algo pero no encontré mucho que me complaciera asi que mejor me diriji a la escuela.

La llovizna que azotaba la ciudad me hizo comprender que la mente es mas poderosa que el cuerpo de alguna persona, ese es el defecto que tienen todas las personas pero nadie se a dado cuenta de eso, si lo hacen será mi fin.

Era regocijante sentirla lluvia en mi cara debido a que me calmaba, me hacia olvidar mis sentimientos de maldad y hacia que pareciera una niña buena…

Me perdí en la vereda del camino al colegio, pare en seco y mire al cielo, estaba gris uno de los colores más agradables que e encontrado desde ese dia…

La lluvia caia suavemente, me acariciaba como si fuera la mano de ese muchacho que tanto quería en mi poca vívida vida, tome una mano con la otra y sentí algo en mi muñeca. Es mi reloj que marca la aguja chica en el 8 y la grande al 12, voy a llegar tarde me digo e inicio a correr,

**POV Normal**

Ya en la escuela al final de la primera hora.

-Bueno muchacho aquí acaba la clase- Dijo el profesor al momento en que se abren las puertas y entra Kari empapada dirigiéndose a su asiento

-Kari ¿Qué te a pasado?, porque llegas a esta hora- Pregunto Tk preocupado

-Nada solo se me a hecho tarde.- mintió la muchacha secándose el pelo

-Bueno, sabes que tengo que hablar contigo después de lo que sucedió ayer ¿verdad?- dijo a la castaña tomando una pose seria, al momento en el que entraba un maestro

-Si te veo en el descanso en la sala de computación- Dijo tomando asiento

**Descanso**

Tk se encontraba sentado en la silla que por lo regular usa el profesor en el aula.

Kari entro por la puerta pensando: "No debe de haber nadie aquí dentro". Momento en el cual miro hacia la silla en la que se encuetra el profesor.

-Vaya Kari pensé que te ivas a tardar menos tiempo en llegar-Respondio la voz que se le hacia conocida

-Si, es que había mucha gente en los pasillos- Dijo con pena

-Bueno, en fin solo quería saber si tu propuesta todavía estaba en pie- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Claro si quieres gobernar conmigo no tienes por qué preguntarlo ¿ya inyectaste con el virus a patamon?-Dijo sonriendo malévolamente

-Si, lo he hecho esta mañana y se convirtió en tokomon, decidi dejarlo dormir- Dijo el muchacho con un tono malévolo

-Mmmmmm me parece bien, ¿Poque no vamos a ver nuestro reino?- Dijo señalando el computador detrás de ella

- Me parece perfecto- Dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia el computador

**Mmmmmmm bueno aquí termina el capitulo que para mi parecer quedo un poco corto xD peor bueno en fin seguiremos continuando esta historia que a muchos como a mi me atrapo desde el principio**

**Agradecimiento especial: BrawlBeelzemon**


	21. Amor a segunda vista

Amor a Segunda Vista

Kari y TK llegaron al digimundo, Kari estaba epecialmente feliz porque ahora tenia lo que habia deseado, a TK a su lado.

-Oye TK ¿que te parece si vamos a nuestro cuartel a organizarnos?

-MMM, me parece bien despues de todo este mundo es nuestro podemos hacer lo que queramos-dijo el chico

-si pero me parece que las ropas que llevamos puesta no son dignas de 2 emperadores-dijo Kari

-¿que tienes planeado?-dijo TK picaramente

-MMM... pues el traje de ken era feo, yo misma te diseñare uno

-Esta bien, total si me dices que me tire a un abismo, lo haria solo por ti-dijo TK

-Ni se te ocurre hacer eso, sin ti el mundo no es divertido-

Luego de un rato llegaron a su guarida

-Bien esto es lo que eh pensado para tu traje-dijo chasqueando sus dedos, en ese momento las ropas de TK cambiaron al traje de un principe muy pegado al cuerpo, con una capa color rojo y una mascara del mismo color del traje negro

-Te ves lindo-dijo Kari

-Gracias-dijo TK-¿ y que hay de tu traje?

-En eso estoy-Kari volvio a chasquear sus dedos y su vestimenta comenzo a cambiar aparecio una falda de color negro con medias hacia bajo, con botas de tacon bajo y una blusa de manga larga color negra una capa con hombreras (la de ken) unas gafas y y su cabello en punta hacia abajo

-¿y bien?-dijo la chica sonriendo-¿Me veo linda?-dijo Kari

-mmm no-dijo TK, Y antes de que Kari dijera algo la beso y le susurro al oido-Te ves hermosa-

**EN OTRO LUGAR (CASA DE TOMIKO)**

-Bueno, hoy sera el dia en que me declarare a davis y le pedire que sea mi novio-dijo muy decidida frente al espejo

Tomiko llevaba una blusa azul y unos jeans ajustados junto con unos zapatos de tacon, mientras se veia al espejo no evitaba pensar en Davis, justo antes de irse vio que su digimon estaba dormido, asi que decidio dejarlo descansar, tomo su digivice y partio

El camino se le hiso eterno, el centro comercial quedaba a algunas cuadras de su casa pero eso no evito el miedo que la muchacha sentía a la respuesta del muchacho (que se encontraba en la tutoria con yolei).

Despues de un rato arribo a su destino, el centro comercial en el que se encontraba Davis.

Entro por la puerta al momento en el cual Davis se encontraba caminando hacia la salida, al momento de verla quedo deslumbrado, su cabello naranjado brillaba como miles de reflectores apuntándole a la cara a la muchacha, su vestido era casualmente atractivo.

Al mirarla entrar Davis se quedo con la boca abierta nunca había notado lo atractiva que era la muchacha, Mucho menos que… Esa persona tan atractiva estaba enamorada de el.

La muchacha camino delicadamente hacia donde se encontraba Davis, persona que no podía dejar de ver el atractivo de ella.

-WOW Hola Tomiko umm este mmm, ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo el muchacho con un tono un poco timido

-Hola Tomiko ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto la muchacha

-Este hola Davis, hola Yolei, bien bien aquí que vengo a comprar unos viveres que necesitamos en mi casa- Mintio la peli naranja cualidad que no se le da bien a la muchacha

-Este emmm si quieres puedo acompañarte a hacer las compras, bueno si tu quieres- Dijo el muchacho haciéndole señales a Yolei de que se fuera

-Emm bueno yo los dejo que mis papas me pidieron llegar temprano a mi casa- Dijo apurada la peli morada(N.A: Si ir tarde como a las 4 de la tarde a tu casa, te van a regañar)

-Si, adiós yolei- Dijeron ambos al unisono, momentos después se rieron.

-Bueno puedes acompañarme, si quieres irte no te detendré- Dijo la muchacha un poco apenada

-No te preocupes todo esta bien-Dijo con pose heroica, La muchacha no hizo nada mas que reírse de el muchacho.

Parte de la tarde ambos muchachos se la pasaron en el centro comercial haciendo la compra de la casa de Tomiko (Parecia que en su casa faltaba de casi todo).De camino a casa de la muchacha Davis llevaba todas las cosas en las manos que la verdad eran pesadas.

Caminaron por algunas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de Tomiko.

Ya en el pórtico.

-Vaya Davis, Nunca pensé que fueras tan fuerte- Se rio la muchacha cuyo cabello seguía tan brillante como la primarea vez que la contemplo en ese dia.

-Bueno pues se puede decir que en estos días e obtenido mas musculo- Dijo con una pose victoriosa, De la cual la muchacha simplemente se rio

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?- Pregunto el muchacho en el momento en el cual se sentaba en el pórtico

-Nada, mmmm Me permites tengo que llevar todo a dentro jejejej que si no se preocuparan por mi, en un momento saldré-Dijo la muchacha en lo que tomaba la mitad de las bolsas y las metia a su casa, luego regreso al pórtico, tomo la otra mitad que todavía quedaban afuera y las metio. Momentos después regreso donde Davis para poder conversar pacientemente y a gusto.

-Uff eso si que estuvo pesado, MMM ¿como hiciste para poder cargarlas desde haya hasta aquí?- Cuestiono

-Mmmmmm bueno ya sabes uno que es fuerte- Alardeo, Respuesta inmediata de la muchacha una pequeña risa

-Sabes por eso me gustas- Dijo Tomiko al momento en el que se sonrojaba

-Si me imagino y hasta hoy me he dado cuenta: Soy un tonto- Confeso el muchacho mientras bajaba el cabeza apenado

-No lo eres, solamente eres diferente a los demás-

-Si pero hasta hoy e logrado ver algo que nunca había visto-

-¿Qué o quien?-Cuestiono la muchacha

-A ti- Ambos se sonrojaron, acercaron sus rostros tanto uno como el otro para declararse sus sentimientos en forma de un beso, Cuando de repente suena la D-Terminal de Davis. Acto seguido la saca y lee Detenidamente la información mandada por el líder Tai.

-Tomiko, Tenemos que irnos- Dijo apresuradamente el muchacho

-¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono la muchacha

-Estan atacando el Digimundo otra vez-

-Bueno apresurémonos, Pero déjame despertar a lopmon-

-Si además tengo que ir por V-mon a mi casa-

-¿Te parece si mejor nos vemos alla?- Propuso la muchacha

-Si alla te vere- Dijo el muchacho en el momento en el cual se ezfumo al momento en el que corria como si la neblina se lo tragara.

**Bueno Fanfiction Esto es el siguiente capitulo de El Fic nombrado la emperatriz digimon espero les haya gustado y los siga envolviendo tanto como a mi me tomo desde que le inicie a leer**

**Saludos a BrawlBeelzemon, quien me ayudo a crear este capitulo. Y A ShadowLight por tener la maravillosa idea de este fic.**

**Salu2 a todos y espero que nos sigan leyendo (Si gustan pueden adentrarse en mis demás Fics).**


End file.
